


The time I have with you

by Teddydripps



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And foxy came to his rescue, Double posted to wattpad, Eating Disorders, Freddy needs some comfort, I f love frexy, Ill definitely do more of this, Insanity, Kisses, M/M, Short Story, Tender touching, may be nsfw in the future, neck sucking, sorry - Freeform, this was too cute, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydripps/pseuds/Teddydripps
Summary: Foxy knows something is wrong.Freddy, his leader, his everything, is hiding. Is he scared?





	1. Dearest bear

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa fnaf fic Ik CRINGE  
> I actually have an human au tho and I try to be realistically serious with it  
> For the most part wheeze
> 
> So yes this story is heavily inspired by my au and head canons
> 
> Yes you can find human versions and some head canons on my tumblr; Nikoiai
> 
> And yes I'm going to add more. I love this pairing ❤

Foxy stood, staring at the empty stage. His gold eyes stared at where his lover would be standing, only tracing the lost presence. Where was he, it wasn't like Freddy to vanish without visiting him at least once today.   
Foxy turned, looking around the large party room in utter confusion, pushing some loose strands of hair from his face with his hand.

Clattering from the kitchen made him prick up. Of course it wasn't Freddy, the man wouldn't dare step into a place that wasn't his. The area seemed to belong to Chica, and Golden Freddy, though the peculiar being could be anywhere in the building. Chica was always asleep during the day, and only seemed to really wake up at night to feed her growing hunger. She was nocternal indeed, and this was good for scaring nightguards.

This time had been the short time period between when the day guard left to before the night guard would arrive. A moment of peace and isolation from being watched, something all the trapped spirits needed. Sometimes, it lucky, the night guard would be late, and the fox would have extra time with his bear. His bear. Right, he was searching.

Upon entering the kitchen, he was surprised to see Chica way in the back. She was crouched, seemibgly eating something. Was it.. squealing?? Foxy stepped closer to find she was eating.. a rat.  
"Chica,lass." He begin, pressing hand to his forhead. She was hungry. Very hungry. Why she didn't figure out how an oven works was beyond his knowledge.   
He didn't bother with the deceased rodent, only focusing on his search. Chica was watching him as he knelt, her eyes sane ecen though she obviously wasn't. What has being trapped here done to her..  
He cleared his throat,"have ye seen Freddy,by chance? He in't on stage like he's supposed t'be."  
She paused in her chewing, then nodded, holding the rat in one hand so she could speak. Her voice was small, wispy almost,"I saw him earlier, near the closet kf heads."  
'closet of heads' was Chica's version of the spare parts room. He nodded and patted her on the back lightly, letting her resume to her unusual meal as he turned on his heel.

Foxy couldn't help but notice Bonnie was on stage again, in his spot. He was strumming his guitar, practicing his tunes lightly with his humming. Funny. Foxy used to admire Bonnie, even like him, if you will. But yet he couldn't commit. It was something about Bonnie that deemed him just a friend, even with Bonnie sharing the same feelings, Foxy didn't feel the two would work. He has yet to figure out this reason. Perhaps it was the rabbit's attitude.   
Much unlike himself, Bonnie was very arrogent, obnoxious, and competitive. Of course, yes, Foxy had his fun in races and chases, but with Bonnie, he always had tk win.  
Bonnie could do it easily as well. His was tall and lean, easily towering over the other 3. His red gaze pierced what ever stare challenged it, diminishing it to nothing. He gained power this way, and he liked it. However, there was only one person who Foxy knew could stand up to the tyrant-to-be. Freddy Fazbear, the leader. It was rare to see the brunette affected by Bonnie's hate towards him, standing much higher even if he was only 5 feet tall. Blue against red, they're eyes would meet, and Bonnie would fall to defeat at Freddy's will.

Another reason Foxy adored Freddy. The man wasn't mean. He didn't like the power that was forced to him by his golden counterpart, but he took it and walked with strength. He was a leader. Stood himself between his group and danger, even if it meant he would perish at whatever he faced. Freddy had his bad ends as well, when he did get mad, he'd yell and heat up, retreating to the stage where'd he sit alone. Freddy would often down himself, believing that Golden had made the wrong choice in leader. Golden never made a wrong choice, bith he and Foxy knew this. Everyone knew this, besides Freddy.

Foxy openes the door to the spare parts room, finding the room dark and silent. He almost turned to leave when he didn't hear or see anything after a moment, but then he caught it. A small breath. A whisper that he would've missed if he had sighed.   
He stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Freddy.."

There was shuffling, but no voice. This was Freddy, all right.

"Freddy, please, what's wrong.."

Freddy only sniffled, rising to his feet. Foxy could see his sillouette now, he was hunched, face in hands. Reaching over, he switched the lights. This seemed to startle the bear, a cry out and he stumbled into the shelves behind him. Foxy rushed to him, taking his shoulder in his one hand, the hook circling his arm. He gave a small shake, pulling Freddy out of whatever daze he was in. Those blue eyes met rich gold, terror and sorrow clouding the color so much is made Foxy hurt.  
He pulled the male to him, holding him tightly to a hug. Freddy latched to him, his shaking hands on the taller man's back. Foxy couldn't ask now, Freddy was too shaken up from whatever had scared him. He needed time to calm.

Carefully, Foxy brought himself and Freddy to the floor. The bear was laying against him as Foxy made comfort to the wall behind him. He was rocking Freddy, hushing his lover as best he could. He wasn't good at this sort of thing, wasn't made to be a mellow comforter, but he was relieved to see that Freddy had calmed. His breathing was steady instead of being quick, quiet wheezes, he wasn't crying anymore, only seeming to stair off at things only he saw.   
God, he wanted to ask what was wrong. He wanted to knkw what had triggered him so much as tk go into shock. It was unlike Freddy to be so shaken up. He never got this worked up over something. At keast not something the others saw too.   
Foxy took in his realization. Freddy had seen something, whether it was Golden who showed him or it was a hallucination. Only Freddy saw something, he was alone with whatever horror ge faced. He was scared. Foxy squeezed the man in his grip slightly tighter, feelibg dread in the fact that he couldn't protect his bear from whatever happened in his mind. He blinked a few times, again, pulling himself from thought.

Upon glancing down, he was met with two, tired looking eyes. Sadness was gone in them, thabk god, but now they were unreadable. Had Freddy noticed Foxy's idle state? The fox wouldn't be shocked if he had.

"Hey,lad,how ye be?" He asked. Freddy looked away slightly, his breath still shaky.

"Better."

Foxy smiled softly, lettibg Freddy rest his head on the other's chest. The two were silent for awhile, not really caring for what time it was or whether someone would walk in on them or not. It was peaceful, loving. Foxy could hold his dearest bear forever, and he would value every moment of it.

It was only when Freddy lifted himself slightly on his arm, hovering above Foxy, that the fox could admire his looks. His short, messy hair curled around his cheeks, and mass of bangs dangled between his eyes. Dark skin contrasted those sky eyes. Freckles glittered his round face. Bless, this man was gorgeous. Compared to the scar ridden tanned fox, Freddg gleamed like a diamond among coal. Not to say that the others weren't attractive. They very much were. Chica beibg the shortest, but her fair skin and rosy cheeks were adorable. Bonnie, as before, was good looking. But to the fox, nothing could beat what Freddy had.

The bear was silent, but his soft voice appeared within seconds.

"Thank you..."

Foxy smiled, reaching and landing a gentle hand to the other's cheek. His thumb rubbed just under Freddy's eye, comforting him further. Freddy seemed to lean into the touch, nuzzling his boyfriend's hand. Foxy chuckled. He lifted the bear's face slightly, leaning up and landing a soft kiss against the other's dry lips. Freddy paused, but kissed back. It was gentle, loving, warm. It was like magic, sweeping away the horrid monsters that crept through their minds and brought with it flowers and warm blankets. Soon came the ocean of stronge feelings, lapping at each wave it's own. The kiss had deepened, their tongues dancing together. Their breathes were taken by the ocean, soon releasing the two for air.

Freddy mewed quietly, but seemed to enjoy the touch and kisses Foxy had given to his thin neck. He sometimes sucked or nipped, gently of course.

They lay, their legs tangled, breathing in sync. They were gone, together in their own free world, away from the place they were forced to be in. They were happy, carelessly in love.

Foxy didn't need to know what horror lay on the bear's mind. He would find a way to defeat them, and protect his oh so precious Freddy. His dearest bear.


	2. X marks the spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy spends soft moments with his bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Includes nsfw,implied self harm, and eating disorders!
> 
> Read at your own risk!

Week on week, the same routines. Play, pretend, attack. It was boring, for the most part, especially when Mike refused to die. Foxy would find himself watching the crowd of kids play, his friends perform, the whole day. Oh how he was so bored of being trapped in his cove, kt was nice, but he wanted to be out there with the others again. He would reflect on those warm memories of playing with the kids, pretending to sail seas, finding treasures in wooden chests buried beneath layers of dirt. Foxy would also find that Freddy would play along as well, joining the group on their journeys.

Every chance they got when eyes were turned, they would kiss, bump noses and whisper love to eachother. Then they would return to the children for more play.

Those days were gone. Foxy was alone, left with his grief and anger.Why did they lock him away, those workers. Had he done something wrong? Had he not realized it? Little to his surprise, he had. Freddy, those blue eyes welled him pain at the blooming scars that bleed on Foxy's arms. Anger, pure hatred had possessed him, so much he didn't realize what he had done, and Freddy was blaming himself.

Dear, he had done nothing wrong. In fact, Freddy was a big reason Foxy even left his cove at this point. What was the point otherwise? Freddy was literally Foxy's everything. His will, his happiness. He treasured those small moments.

All four spent quite a bit of time together, mostly for meals, which Bonnie would make since Chica didn't know how the ovens worked. Every night was pizza and whatever sides they could take without a noticeable amount being seen. It was good for the first while, but it got boring fast.  
Foxy remembered the young days, his little lover was plump and colorful then, his belly round and soft, much like the rosy cheeks on his round face. But with the bland taste, Freddy had stopped eating, at least he didn't in front kf the others. He had lost a significantly large amount of weight then, his ones round arms were skinny and frail. Most of what belly weight he had hung in his hips, giving him an odd pear shape. While his small waist was concerning, Foxy couldn't lie when he liked Freddy's figure. So elegant compared to top heavy Bonnie and hour glass Chica, even his own rectangle shape.   
Foxy had noticed Freddy would only seem to eat after everyone had left the room, when he was seriously hungry after avoiding the boring pizza. Foxy would purposely wait until the others left, taking his time to eat as litte he could before saving a slice of pizza for Freddy. He would leave for the night, and come back the next day to an empty plate.

There were the tender moments. The private moments the two shared as well. The rare silent hours they got, they spent in Foxy's cove, skin against skin, their breathes heavy with cries and moans. Foxy would hold him tightly, lapping at his throat. Freddy would roll his body under Foxy's touch. Hands, grabbing at his ribs, his hips, his thighs. The fox would suck on the sensitive skin of the bear's body, nip, lick, leaving gentle marks the bloomed into soft bruising and creases of teeth marks.

Heated, tired, the two would cuddle after. Whisper drowsy nonsense to one another as they would drift to a nap.   
Foxy would dream his ocean dreams, sailing and looking for hs treasure. Freddy was that treasure, marked with an X, valuable and one of a kind.   
Foxy wouldn't give his treasure away for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter and less dialogue
> 
> I hope to write more dialogue story as this goes on, but i have no plot het so haha
> 
> Cute Frexy
> 
> I hooe it was still enjoyable!


	3. The door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: kidnapping and hostage situations, homophobic speech and hate speech
> 
>  
> 
> Freddy is keeping a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I want to apologize for my long absence, as I've been busy with much larger stories and art commissions. I am coming back around to this and fnaf art.
> 
> Please read end notes for more cause things have changed a little 
> 
> Thank you
> 
> My designs of the characters, made by me lol  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kuragoru/art/2019-796513620  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kuragoru/art/2019-796513712  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kuragoru/art/2019-796513799  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kuragoru/art/2019-796513863

"Ye can't keep' m here ferever.. teh others will find out.." 

It didn't matter if they did, Freddy thought, he'd done the deed already. It was supposed to end that day, they were supposed to be free. Something had gone wrong, and Freddy was first to discover why they hadn't been let free. He took it into his own hands, and now, it was locked in a supply closet. The only other soul who knew of his keeping was Foxy, and the male wasn't pleased with the news.

"How're we gunna kill'm?? Can he even die?" 

Freddy shrugged, he didn't know. The capture was one of them now, though that didn't mean they were gunna work together. That raspy voice spoke a death song to Freddy, explaining how he would kill the bear and his friends for good. 

Freddy sighes, rubbing circles into his temples with gloved hands. This was stressful enough, it really was. Foxy noticed his lover's distress, reaching with his normal hand and messaging the nape of his neck.

"It will be alright, love, we can find a way." He cuddled close, giving Freddy a small squeeze of a hug and a kiss to his forehead,he continued speaking,"I'll take care of'm tonight, alright? Ye be doing enough already, ye should lay down and rest."

A small moment to think for the bear, and he nodded. Foxy knee he was exhausted, from the shows, from trying to keep the others away from the door, from _him_. He gave another small squeeze, then let Freddy trudge half way down the hal, before looking back and whispering a "thank you". The red head smiled softly until his lover disappeared around the corner, then turned his yellow eye to the door. 

On the other side was their prisoner, and they'd have to find a way to kill him. Foxy sighed, and opened the door.

The room was dark and small, shelves empty so that nightguards or workers had no reason to come in here, the closet was never used. In the middle sat a chair, and tied to that chair was the prisoner, a once empty shell of a character now haunted with the soul of a killer. Green eyes stared back at a single gold, examining the one who wasn't Freddy.

After a moment of silence, a deep voice chuckled, rumbling through the springlock of the shell he was in. Foxy cringed, Springtrap reeked, probably worse than Chica did, and she smelled terrible. 

"Close yer mouth, it smells." Of course, this made Springtrap laugh more, the lunatic. Those green eyes opened again, smiling at him when his teeth were too hidden to do so,"So the bear has finally had enough, had to send one of you goons to watch me."

Foxy didn't reply, as Spring was right. The red head didn't mind doing this though, it was right to help the other out and he would do it, whatever he could to lift stress of his bear. Whatever he could to make sure Bonnie and Chica never found out about this. 

Springtrap continued to grumble under his breath, looking around behind Foxy, trying to see the dark hallway. Foxy wondered how long Freddy has had him in here, the brunette never really said. Reaching over, Foxy flipped on the light, brightening the room so that both men had to squint. Springtrap groan, but seemed to be looking around better, his green eyes landing on the fox, he smiled. "There we are, I haven't seen you in quite some time." He chuckled, a gold ear flicking. Foxy only frowned," I didn't come t'talk, keep quiet." Springtrap played a pout, wriggling in his restraints, he gave a huff through his nose,"You know, that bear did a bloody number on me. You should have seen him when he found that I still exist." Foxy didn't plan on speaking, but his eye contact and his ears perking told Springtrap to continue,"Tied me up to this chair and kept me here, ha...How long has it been, fox?" Foxy rolled his eye and looked away, he shrugged. He honestly didn't know, he wasn't the one who tied the rabbit. Springtrap tilted his head at the red head, watching him. Foxy wasn't fond of the killer watching him as such, he turned his gaze to meet Springtrap's. The older male had an odd look on his face, one that worried the fox. Springtrap seemed confused as first, before a smile reappeared on his cheeks, he sat back in his chair and kicked his legs out. "So you're the one the bear likes, huh?" Foxy's ears shot up, despite what he wanted, causing the gold rabbit to laugh at him,"I'm not stupid, the leader reacted the same way, it's too funny!" He laughed. Foxy glared, crossing his arms over his chest. Springtrap finished his giggling and squinted at the fox, determined to antagonize him,"You fags aren't doing shit right? In a kids pizzeria??" Foxy didn't answer besides a grunt. He had no reason to tell anything to Springtrap, he knew the man would use anything he got from him _against_ him. While he knew it wouldn't affect himself, Freddy would be livid. Springtrap watched him, curiously. "You know I wouldn't hurt you idiots, right?" Foxy looked up, rather surprised by the sudden calm tone the rabbit had taken. His eyes were downturned to the floor, wiggling a foot on the heel, seemingly thinking while he spoke,"As much as you may believe I'm after blood and guts, that's not what I want. Untying me wouldn't change a single thing. Just like you, I can't leave." Foxy was listening, curious now of what the rabbit meant. "What're ye after then, aren't ye tryin t'get rid of us?" The rabbit lifted his head suddenly, shaking it,"Oh heaven's no. I couldn't when I was alive-not completely-I wouldn't be able to now that I'm one of you heathens." Foxy leaned forward,"then what?" Springtrap's face shifted smugly, and he shrugged,"Freedom. I want out of this body as much as you all want out." Foxy blinked,"What-" The man groaned, sitting up,"I want _out_ just like you, dumbass. I don't want to be stuck in this horrid building any longer. I'm supposed to be dead, not a bloody toy for children to drool all over." "Maybe it's what ye deserve." Springtrap scoffed, shaking his head,"Killing you kids was..It just was." Foxy squinted, not entirely understanding what his killer was implying. He shifted his weight to his other leg, his tail curling comfortably around a leg. "You know I wasn't in my right mind then, not after what happened to her.." Springtrap's smile faded, his eyes becoming heavier, his accent thicker. Foxy continued his silence as he listened, knowing nothing of his killer besides his true color. "I never meant for it to happen to her, or my son. I just wanted to bring joy, but it all went terribly _wrong_." He looked up at Foxy, sorrow in his green eyes. Foxy didn't shift his gaze, not entirely believing the man who had lied to kill him and his friends. Springtrap sighed, looking away, I just want to see my _little girl_ again.." Silence, neither knew what to say at this point, both sets of eyes on the ground. Springtrap seemed to shut down after that, his head low and breathing quiet and raspy, no words to share. That was fine, Foxy didn't mind the silence, or the long wait it took until Freddy appeared at the door, unknowing to what Springtrap had told Foxy. The fox wasn't sure if he should tell Freddy, or if it even mattered. Freddy hated Springtrap. The two locked the closet with Springtrap inside and leaving the hallway for the night. Foxy went to his cove, he had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with some updates, this will be the only fnaf fics I update, the other is discontinued because no one really liked it, including myself.
> 
> I no longer use Tumblr under the username Nikoiai, my new account is Slaughterhaoz, but you won't find art there.
> 
> If you want to see drawings that I plan to make for this small series, and drawings for other fnaf things, please follow my Deviantart or Instagram!  
> Deviantart - Kuragoru  
> My AU also changed a bit, along with headcanons. I will be explaining this on my Deviantart at some point !  
> Instagram - Slaughterhaoz
> 
> I am most active on Deviantart and plan to explain some of my au there.
> 
> Thank you for your time !

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too awful!
> 
> Please thanks for reading!


End file.
